<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wasteland, baby! by bubblegumcherrypop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044319">wasteland, baby!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop'>bubblegumcherrypop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1k words of bessho being in love, Cuddling, Implied/Referenced Sex, Intensely Requited Love, M/M, touch starved bessho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say love makes you crazy. Kazuyoshi must be deranged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bessho Kazuyoshi/Kanbayashi Keiichirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wasteland, baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hah... very self indulgent... pure self indulgence </p><p> </p><p>context: bessho is in his third year of highschool, kanbayashi is in his second year of college. they don’t get to see each other often &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazuyoshi melted at the feel of his lover’s heart thumping in his ribcage. It was akin to finally being able to breathe again; his lover’s scent, heartbeat, warmth - hand in his hair, weaving through so gently. Fingers so familiar in their path Kazuyoshi could swear he was only a puppet, not even attached to strings, only Keiichirou’s fingers. It was the way he could dispel Kazuyoshi with only the tip of his index finger, so right, so gentle. That was all that would be needed, Kazuyoshi felt all but unworthy as Keiichirou’s right, gentle fingers ran through his hair just the way he knew Kazuyoshi liked. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time could never exist here. It was a wrongful concept, one unneeded. For all Kazuyoshi’s body required was this: his head against Keiichirou’s chest, fingers in hair, other arm slung around his waist to stroke Kazuyoshi’s shoulder so languidly. Because, sometimes, Kazuyoshi liked to feel small. Smaller than Keiichirou, able to be fully held and housed by his warmth. But as his neck began to ache from being curled up so <em> small </em>in Keiichirou’s inviting lap, Kazuyoshi could do nothing but sigh, sinking his head into his lover’s chest, fabric of the hoodie Keiichirou stole from him so enticing, Keiichirou’s scent so ever present. He smelt like all things safe, and Kazuyoshi could never bear to leave. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And Kazuyoshi would whisper an utterance of “...Ichirou,” lean his head back, and the way Keiichirou looked at him would always make Kazuyoshi forget anything else could even begin to exist, could ever exist, without fail. The pure <em> earnest </em> look Keiichirou would give him, like Kazuyoshi was the view after a mountain trek at dawn, like someone with worth, like somebody who meant something to somebody - somebody who meant something to <em> him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Keiichirou’s smile made Kazuyoshi’s heart lurch. So small, but genuine, waiting to see if Kazuyoshi had anything to say - because Keiichirou was interested, always wanting to hear whatever Kazuyoshi talked about, taking so much care to take in every word Kazuyoshi said. With a small tilt of his head prompting Kazuyoshi to speak, Keiichirou chuckled at his silence, face softening.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was these times Kazuyoshi felt a tang of guilt, for taking and taking, for wanting and needing. For taking the warmth from Keiichirou’s body, for wanting his selfish comfort, for <em> needing </em> him as an entirety. Kazuyoshi could live through doomsday, wake up at the crack of dawn and walk the post-apocalyptic world if it meant he could feel Keiichirou’s lips against his, receive his love in any form, be told he was okay, be told that he was <em> good, </em> that he was doing <em> amazing.  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kazuyoshi sat up, swinging his legs to either side of Keiichirou’s hips, dropping his head into the crook of his neck and <em> breathing </em>, inhaling in his scent, wanting to breathe all of it in until Keiichirou had no scent left for Kazuyoshi to take for himself. He wrapped his arms around Keiichirou’s waist and squeezed, tight. Rhythmic thumping of Keiichirou’s heart reminding Kazuyoshi that he was right there, that he was real. Kazuyoshi squeezed tighter, not saying anything. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Kazuuu~” Keiichirou said, and Kazuyoshi could tell he was smiling. “You’re needy today, tired?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. Arms snaked around his back, holding him back just as tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Just tired?”</p><p> </p><p>Kazuyoshi nodded again, sighing all the tension out of his body, allowing himself to be held.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time did not exist here, it never has done, it never will. </p><p> </p><p>Here, being where Kazuyoshi could find solace. Solace when he is held, solace when he gives his love in every manner, any manner possible, solace in the bed sheets that smell of his lover, that he could sink in, lay in till his final breath, that are so inviting. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They say love makes you crazy. Kazuyoshi must be deranged. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sometimes,” Kazuyoshi started, before holding Keiichirou tighter, sliding his leg between Keiichirou’s thighs, not caring for the sweat, other slung over his waist. “I just…”</p><p> </p><p>Kazuyoshi paused. Keiichirou ran his hand up his bare back affirmingly, sliding it into his tussled hair.</p><p> </p><p>“If it was possible, I’d want to… Meld into your body.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiichirou didn’t say anything, only continuing to stroke his hair. </p><p> </p><p>“To have every atom of my body touching yours. I’d want to melt together. I think I would be happy enough to die right then, if it was possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Keiichirou took a breath. Kazuyoshi felt his chest expand and contract against him, still with the thumping of his heart. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You say some weird things sometimes, Bessho-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Family name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both <em> Bessho </em> and <em> Kazuyoshi </em>roll off the tongue nice,” Keiichirou chuckled, “I like to alternate. Keep you on your toes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet I’m the weird one, Kanbayashi-senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Yeah, I think I prefer you calling me <em> Ichirou.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Keiichirou chuckled, again. Tone so light it almost hurt. There was nothing better than that feeling, Kazuyoshi reckoned. To be so full of love you can barely breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Ichirou, keep stroking my hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your wish is my command, Kazuyoshi.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Here, Kazuyoshi could find solace. Solace in his heart bursting at the seams, solace in having every inch of his naked body touching his lover’s, holding him so tightly in his arms as benevolent fingers grace him with their touch. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You still haven’t taught me how to play that game,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmgh…” Kazuyoshi groaned, nuzzling his head into Keiichirou’s neck. He squirmed and laughed, skin sensitive under Kazuyoshi’s lips. “Later.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s being team captain?”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s working in customer service?” Kazuyoshi responded - and it would've come off as blunt if Keiichirou wasn’t able to tell when he was being teasing, at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Keiichirou laughed. “Stressful, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. How was your day?” </p><p> </p><p>“...Stressful,” he audibly sighed, almost comically. “My social care course is already hard enough, needing to get started with work experience just isn’t helping… It’s whatever, though…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kazuyoshi hummed, closing his eyes as Keiichirou continued to talk, knowing that Kazuyoshi not responding with words never meant he wasn’t interested. He could listen to Keiichirou talk all day, every day. Wants to be the one Keiichirou comes home to in the future and immediately vents to about work, and Kazuyoshi always would have a hot drink made for him. Keiichirou would be over-appreciative every time, because that’s just who he is.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wants to be an outlet that Keiichirou could confide in, wants him to feel the same warmth he does when Keiichirou strokes <em> his </em> hair, wants to put his physical love down onto him, soft or rough - whatever his love so desires - after a glass of wine, reminiscence and teasing, because Kazuyoshi doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to having Keiichirou’s love, and doesn’t think Keiichirou - <em> his </em>Ichirou - would ever settle for not killing him with awful puns and flirting and pick up lines whenever humanly possible. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>But,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Keiichirou’s thighs were soft, cushioning Kazuyoshi’s own leg, and he was the perfect size to hold in his arms. Kazuyoshi didn’t want to think too hard about moving from here, right in this moment. Save the yearning for when Keiichirou isn’t in his arms, when they can only talk over the phone. When Kazuyoshi can only dream and <em> remember </em> what his lips feel like, what his arms, his legs, his chest and back and <em> all </em>feels like. What his voice feels like right in Kazuyoshi’s ear, feeding him praise and jokes in lighthearted tone, or ushers of his name, either lulling him to sleep or in broken, breathy gasps. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Love. It all felt like love. Like safety, like if the world erupted into flame, there’d be no urge to move. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And maybe if the world did erupt into flame, and they died here, in each other’s arms - Kazuyoshi could finally have his odd wish fulfilled. To have every <em> atom </em> of his body touching every atom of his Ichirou. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kazuyoshi would be happy with that. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is for all 3 of the kanbessho stans that exist amen 🙏 </p><p>it’s interesting writing these two since there’s so little in canon, and obviously no interaction. (why did i have to get emotionally attatched to them...)</p><p>kudos appreciated ! have a good day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>